A Girl Named Akatsuki
by Deida
Summary: OC. A young outcast trying to enter the criminal organization, Akatsuki. She faces several trials and makes an unexpected aly. Alot of rape, sex, and pain. Language is a given. AkatsukixOC.
1. Story's Begining

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Naruto, the Akatsuki or any of its members. I never will, sadly. If I did the, show would be more..._Colorful. _Only the girl named Akatsuki is mine. Plz R&R ppl!**

* * *

**

**A Girl Named Akatsuki**

Itomi Akatsuki, a kunochi cast from her home of Kumo, the Hidden Cloud Village. She had 'unnatural' and 'scary' powers. Her hair was bright violet. Her eyeballs were pure black. Her skin was fair. Her body was lean and fit. She wore a very sexy net suit with a small black mini-tank and and black shorts with the traditional footwear.

She had learned of a group that normally she'd have ignored, but had decided to seek them out, having nowhere to turn. It was the S-rank criminal group that called themselves the Akatsuki that she searched for. The name was just a fact that was meaningless to the lone kunochi. She thought them her last hope of acceptance.

Akatsuki's powers that had her banished were that she could control an enemy's body, heart, mind and soul if she willed it. She could mimic jutsus for a short amount of time and could fight off a small army all alone with taijutsu. She was unstable with her powers, causing fear, jealousy and her eventual expulsion. And that was just her known abilities.

Akatsuki went to the Ame, hearing strange rumors about its leader. She met with a difficult time at the gates. She ended up having to scale the walls to get inside. Once inside, she met with no resistance surprisingly enough. But that was probably because no one was outside. It was pouring out and only those having a destination were outside, moving without stop.

Akatsuki went to the local tavern to gather information. She sat at the bar, mud stuck in her hair and to her skin and clothes. The bartender got her a drink on the house, hoping to score. She just ignored him but took a water. The person next to her tried the same. Only, when she rejected him, he stood up drunkenly. He pointed at her. It turned out that he was an extremely drunken she.

The other woman threw a punch at her, and they got into a bar brawl. Akatsuki had tried to avoid just that, being a very gentle-natured person. She killed the woman and several others who tried to help her on accident.

A woman with a blue bun and a paper flower with piercings stood away from the bar. She had on a black cloak with red clouds. It seemed that Akatsuki had found what she was looking for. She followed her into an ally. She stopped and stood next to a man with spiky orange hair that had several piercings and the same cloak. He nodded the woman away and led Akatsuki to an office, for lack of a better term.

He sat down on a box. She sat on a different box opposite from him. His eyes glowed many colors.

"Quite a display you showed." He said, boring holes through her.

"Well, I'm looking for something...The Akatsuki." She just got to the point.

"Hm, so you want to join. What makes you think that you can join? You're just a little girl." He scoffed at the young woman.

"I have abilities that would benefit you and the group."

"And makes you think that I'm in the Akatsuki?"

"Several things, sir."

"If you want to even be considered, you have to work your way up. And be willing to do anything."

"Hai." She looked down, knowing where this was going.

"Pein." He told her his name as he stood.

"Akatsuki...Itomi Akatsuki."

He smirked as he stood in front of her. He pushed her down on her back. He spread her legs out and examined her, fully clothed. He took her shirt and shorts off, leaving her in nothing but her net.

She turned her head away and clenched her entire body. Pein smirked. This was going to be _very_ fun, well for him at least.

The woman with blue hair, Konan, stood outside the building. She felt tremendous pity for all the women who tried to join the Akatsuki. Even if they had the skills to make it, the men would rape the will out of them. She was the only woman to have made it to the actual group. But she had locked all that up deep inside and forgot it all. She put her hand on the door and left as Akatsuki's screams, moans, and tears burst out.

Akatsuki shivered as she put her clothes back on. She was used to being raped, so this was nothing new. She looked over at Pein. who was getting dressed himself. He was secretly impressed that she handled him that well. Even Konan, after all the years they've known each other, had not been that pleasing or put together. But he was sure that this one would brake soon enough. He glared at her coldly. Akatsuki just put her head down and followed her new 'master' out of the warehouse to unknown parts.


	2. Round Two

**disclaimer:No Naruto for me or you to own. Please read and review! This chappy ( just about all of them) contains strong sexual content.

* * *

**

A Girl Named Akatsuki

Pein led the quivering girl to a small house. It was bleaker then any she had ever seen before. The ground was dead and grey. What plants that were outside had long-since wilted. The house was black and grey with no windows and a single white door.

The inside was worse, if at all possible. The only light came from black candles and dingy oil-lamps. The carpet was thick and crimson-stained eggshell-white. Black walls graced by blood hung bare and covered in holes. A navy futon was stuffed to the brim with plans and books and letters and pictures. The whole thing was topped off with spiderwebs and squeaks.

The kitchen was the same only with tile that was grey, grimy granite. A fridge and a matching silver sink and oven sat moodily in the corner while a black table with red and white table-clothes stood back in the most lighted area that was to be held. Thirteen mixed and random chairs sat around the table in a tangled jumble.

Pein grunted and showed Akatsuki to her room. It was royal purple with silk. The bed was large, had stains of an unsavory making, and riped hangings. A golden vanity was covered in a manner of graffiti. The mirror was cracked and the stool was mangled and cushoin-less. A redwood rotting dresser sat next to the door.

Pein looked at the bed and at her. Lust filled his eyes. She looked around the room and was completely off her guard. Pein threw her onto the bed. A spring moaned in protest and a dust cloud rose. Unlike before, Pein simply ripped the clothes from her body. They fell to tatters at the foot of the bed. His cloak was thrown off on top of them.

"Please...not again...not yet..." Her voice gave out to a reluctant moan has Pein stroked her thigh.

His stroke ended in a most painful pinch.

He was pinning both of her hands with one of his own. Her legs were spread wide, pinned by shear exhaustion. Pein was between her legs, head by her chest. He sucked on her pale, pert nipples. He bit down hard as he could. She yelped like a poodle in pain. He pulled part of the torn net off with his teeth. He spit it back out on the floor.

"Please...no more..." She looked at him pleadingly.

Pein ignored her as expected. He reached to the side of the bed and pulled out spiked straps. He held her arms up and strapped her in. The spikes dug into her skin, drawing large droplets of blood. Akatsuki started to cry pitifully. He did the same to her legs.

He looked at the sight under him, his erection growing exponentially fast. He shoved his cock right into her without warning or ease. She arched her back with pain. He smirked and thrust himself as deep into her as he could. Tears sprang from her eyes and blood drizzled down his throbbing member. He trust even further in as he poon clenched his cock like an iron vice. He slid out partially and shoved back in with great force and speed.

She just lay there, unable to move as he pleasured her against her will. She tried to squeeze him out, but the pain only turned him on more, making her hurt worse. She tried to struggle but was far too weak from earlier. She wondered how he was not yet tired.

He started to slow down, ever so slightly, feeling the almighty climax approach. He gained momentum for one last thrust and gave it his all. She screamed out his name. He cummed insider her and fell on top of her panting heavily.

Both laid there as pensive as can be. He was just staying to rest up. He was was wondering if he'd actually let her in. He'd talk it over with the others after they've had a go. He probably wouldn't though. But he might just keep her as his own little sex toy after all was said and done. She was trying to figure out why she yelled his name out. Never before had that happened.


	3. Meeting Preparations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Or the Akatsuki organization. Just the girl named Akatsuki. Quicky, sorry!

* * *

**

A Girl Named Akatsuki

The next day, Pein gave Akatsuki a new suit to wear instead of his spare cloak. He normally would have made the female, whoever it was at the time, walk around the house stark naked. She refused to leave her room and also refused to eat. He made her her a deal that she would have only that one suit in exchange for her having to spend one whole day, naked, with him a week as long as she was in his 'care'.

He sent Konan shopping for the tightest, sluttiest, sexiest suit she could find. He got a net V-neck( more like navel) suit with short, black, boy-cut hip-huggers and a small violet bikini-top. He gave her the outfit with a smirk.

"Not really worth it, was it?"

"Arigato, master."

He glared at her. Her unwillingness to answer pissed him off. Not really a hard thing to do. The hard part was to get him to act on it. But everyone soon learns that it is impossible to goad him. Not that she was trying to anger him or anything. She just wanted clothes and was grateful she got her wish. And, she was beginning to not hate his guts and wanted to spend time with him to prove herself.

He told her to make dinner for eleven for tonight. He told her that there was going to be a meeting and that the new candidates would be introduced. He told her that Konan was not going to be present on any introduction meetings. And that there would be a bidding of sorts on the inductees.

When that night came, Akatsuki had made a marvelous feast fit for a god. She had slaved in the kitchen and at the market all day. And she still had time to prepare herself. But not without interference.

She had went to the evilly pure white, grime-covered bathroom and was in the process of taking a shower. While in there, one of the members had arrived early. He went to the bathroom and noticed her clothes and the sound of the shower when he was done. He had to go so bad, he had not noticed upon entry. He took a peek in on her, hoping to god it was not Pein.

She had her eyes closed, and her head tilted up. She was rinsing her hair. All of a sudden, she felt a hand on her waist. She looked, expecting to see Pein. Instead, she saw what is best described as a sexy scarecrow. Black, tentacle-like things were sliding toward her. They slithered and snaked themselves around her arms and legs, imprisoning her. She wanted to scream, but knew it would do no good. She remained silent as the tentacles slid into her soapy crotch.

The scarecrow-man grinned, as he had not had the chance to do this in a long time. While he enjoyed himself, he wondered just how much would be bet over her. He had seen the others, and she was, by far, the sexiest one. She would be saved for last, that much was for sure.

The tentacles, each and every one, had finished. Purple liquid ejected from the tips. Kakuzu, the scarecrow, had exited the shower as Akatsuki fell to the shower floor in convulsions and vomit.

She had put on the suit Pein had given her for this event. It was a very mini tube dress with the clouds in reverse colors. There was a mask that completely covered the entire face that went with it. When the other women arrived, she noticed that they all wore the same thing.


	4. Conventional Business

**disclaimer: Same old, same old. No Naru. This chappy is just to show that this story is not pure sex...There is some business. Non-conventional business next chappy, maybe, if you're good and review.

* * *

**

A Girl Named Akatsuki

Akatsuki sat next to Pein and Kakuzu. She was staring at all the members, seeing them for the first time in person. She had seen pictures and knew who some of them were already.

The blonde was a artistic bomber by the name of Deidara from Iwa. The youngest member was the dark Uchiha Itachi, from Konoha who killed his whole family, except for his little brother, Uchiha Sasuke. Hoshigaki Kisame was the infamous shark-man from Kiri.

Pein stood and made introductions. The others were Hidan, a follower of Jashin and Akasuna no Sasori, the puppet-master from Suna. When the inductees were introduced, the finder presented them. It went down something like this...

Kisame stood up, "This is Abuki Kintari, from my homeland of Kiri."

She stood and waved half-hearted.

Hidan stood up next, "This sexy little thang is Zebu Nemi, from Kumo.

Akatsuki recognized Nemi as one of her tormentors from her childhood.

She nodded as Hidan slapped her ass.

Pein stood again, "This is Itomi Akatsuki, also from Kumo. She is truly Konan's find."

Deidara laughed at the irony when he heard her name. But he was not the only one. Nemi shifted in her seat uncomfortably, knowing that karma was so about to catch up.

She bowed and shivers went down her spine has Pein rubbed and stroked her. He continued to after she sat down.

Pein remained standing. He spread his arms out wide into the air.

"Then we shall start with Kintari. Stand!"

She stood up, scared. Sasori raised his hand. No one else raised their hand after about a minute, so Sasori shuffled over to her.

"Then it is Nemu."

"Nemi."

He glared at her for correcting him.

Hidan raised his hand. Pein knew what had transpired in the bathroom, so he had a plan to make Akatsuki his and not Kakuzu's. He summoned a small chameleon to bite Kakuzu on the foot to make him raise his hand. It worked brilliantly.

"Since you two are a team, you can keep her. No fight is necessary. Now to Akatsuki."

He grinned maliciously. He had kept her for his own. He raised his own hand. But so did Deidara and Itachi. Damn, in his haste, he forgot about them.

"Well, I'm not really in fighting mood, so how about we settle this another way? Yeah!" Deidara finished in his ending statement.

"No strip-offs." Pein rolled his eyes.

"Un! We could let the lady chose? Yeah!"

"Hmph!" Itachi responded verbally for the first time.

"Its only fair. But if I had to chose, I'd say Leader-sama." She wasn't an idiot.

"Fine, then Akatsuki, you shall stay here, with me."

Deidara crossed his arms and pouted. Itachi just sunk back into the shadows. Pein blinked and told her to fetch everyone dinner. Akatsuki did as her 'master' said. They all ate her dinner in envy of Pein. This was some of the best food they've had in a long time, and Pein could eat it whenever. Most of them commented on that at one point in time or other.


	5. Sharingan Anyone?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Please quit reminding me. This chappy has two scenes for your reading pleasure. Thank you for the reads and reviews. I'm sorry if this insulted you in any way. That is never my intention. The only people I'll abuse is the characters of which I write.

* * *

After everyone had left, Akatsuki started the dishes. She was half-way through when Pein sought her out. He leaned in the door-way, arms-crossed and his face void of life and emotion. She stopped her current task and turned to him. But she kept her distance as well as she could.

"Why did you do that?" He remained the same.

"I thought that I'd have the best chance with you. The best to to join." She clarified at his look.

"You were right, but, do you really think that we'll let you join?" He was being truthful.

"Probably not. You just sleep with all these women, promising them this and that. Not just you, but everyone. You are quite cruel, but you get off on that, so it makes you crueler still."

"You think you know me?"

"No, I never claimed that. I just came here for acceptance. I don't care about the group or its goals." She was more sincere then need be, her voice had started to rise without her knowledge.

"You raise your voice at me, telling me that you don't care about what your fighting for?" Pein was getting both the nose-bleed and hard-on of a lifetime.

"Yes, that is what I'm saying."

Pein cleared the room in about three steps. He threw her into the sink. Her head flew back and hit the faucet.The braking of glass was heard by Pein and felt by Akatsuki. He picked her up and threw her on top of the kitchen table. He ripped that dress clear off her body. The mask had stayed off since dinner. Pein was only in a butter-colored towel since he had got into the shower as soon as the meeting was over. He quickly lost the towel. She tried to crawl away, but as always, found escape a useless venture.

He lowered his erect memeber into her trembling, wriggling body. She dug her nails into his shoulders. He ponded into her. Her fingers numbed and slackened. He teased her body and slid all the way out. Her fingers clenched him harder then ever. He obliged and re-entered her. She moaned out his name. He put his mouth by her ear and spoke between licks and bites.

"Since when are you so willing?"

"Shut up and fuck me master...Fuck me rotten... Fuck me with all you got. Pound the sense out of my pussy." She could barely believe her own words.

He smirked and moved his head down to her nipples. He sucked on them and left hickeys galore. All the while, he pumped himself into her, his first willing partner in years. She screamed out his name over and over. He did has she asked him to. He gave her all that he had and then some. The table creaked, moaned, swayed, protested, and groaned under them. She held her left breast and thumbed her nipple. He felt his climax coming. He went to exit her. She refused to let him leave just yet. She started to rub her clit to help the finish. He pounded her pussy as deep in as humanly possible. He cam inside her. She slid under him and sucked the remnants of cum from his dick. She dragged her herself back to his level.

"Why is it that you drain me?" He turned to her.

Her hair stuck to her skin, both coated in sweat, "I dunno. But still, I must admit, you make me do things that I would never say or do. It is really annoying. So what now?"

"What do you mean?" He was disinterested.

"Do I stay here? Do I just leave? If I stay, what do I do? Keeping trying to enter? Just become your little sex toy? Your slave? What?"

"Whatever one had sex in it." He was almost asleep.

She tsked and rolled her eyes. Should have expected that answer. Akatsuki would just bug him about it later. She too fell asleep. In the middle of the night, Pein woke up and carried her to bed with him. He fell back asleep with his back to her.

She woke up before him and left. One of the things her mother told her was that it was OK to make the men sweat it out a bit. But that would eventually led to be a bad thing, but that's for a later time.

She went to the market in her one suit. She bought a shirt to wear for common use. She also bought a book called 'Icha Icha Paradise'. Well, stole to be accurate. Well what could she do? Pein took all her money.

She went to the koi pond in the back of the village. She sat at the edge of the water and read her new book. She got to the middle when someone sat next to her. She glanced from her book, expecting to see Pein.

Itachi just stared at the still water. He twitched his finger and Akatsuki looked. Her world went black and white. The sky was red. She was naked, tied to a large fourposter-bed. Itachi loomed over her. His voice boomed out in surround.

"Seventy-two hours to be my sex slave."

She rolled her eyes, her hands and ankles tied to a bed. She had been hearing that term all-too-often as of late.

Itachi had his head at her crotch. His penis was inches from her mouth. She was told mentally by her captor to suck. She had no choice as her mouth flew open on its own. She sucked hs dick, twisting her tongue all around. She playfully nibbled at the tip. He betrayed himself and let out a moan. She was better then he expected.

He lowered his fingers into her opening. After licking them of course. He felt around her. She too let out a moan. He found her 'sweet' spot. He licked her pussy and turned around so her head was looking at his. He shoved his member into her. Her body arched into pure bliss as he hit her spot again and again.

"Faster..." Her mouth was gagged when she went to speak.

But he got her message. He lowered himself slightly and started to fuck her with terrifying speed. She moaned into the black cloth that bound her speechless. Could she make sound, it would have been Pein's name that escaped her lips. Itachi made her go into a fit of orgasms. When they subsided, he exited her. He started to jerk-off. He cam unto her face, abs, arms, legs, chest, and hair. He pulled her out of herself and made her lick the cum from her own body. Then he made her finger herself. Not herself, but her body rather. Then the process repeated for seventy more hours.


	6. More Conventional Business

She sat up. Itachi was gone. Pein was in his place. He was leaning against a tree, asleep. He was waiting for her. She looked around and tried to sneak away. Pein woke up and grabbed her ankle. He dragged her back to him, very pissed off. So he wasn't really asleep.

Sitting on top of Akatsuki, Pein said "So you really thought you could get away like that?"

"I was not trying to get away. Not permanently at least."

"So leaving as occurred to you?" He said venomously.

"Never. Even with all the rape, this is far more of a home to me then Kumo ever was."

"I think that we should head home now."

It was clear that her obvious drive for attention and her willingness to do anything to get combined with her pitiful attitude really turned him on.

"There has been some things that I have wondered about you." Pein said, startling Akatsuki.

"What?"

"Your hair, is it naturally that color?"

"Yes, since birth."

"Your eyes...Why are they pure black?"

"My mother was in the experimental division when she was pregnant with me. She repeatedly tried to leave, but her boss made her stay until her work was done. She finished one month before she had me. When I was about eight, I killed him for my mother's harsh treatment."

"Is your name truly Akatsuki?"

"Yes."

"How many people have you killed?"

"Freely, on my own whim, six. On missions, over a hundred."

"Injuries?"

"Broken bones, near fatal stabbings, bruised organs, life-threatening cuts, head trauma...What else? I'm sure there's been more..." She rambled off to herself.

"Very interesting."

Her injuries combined with the fact that she was still standing turned him on the most. And she noticed.

* * *

Sorry for the short chappy. I can't think of what else to add here, so here here the shortest, worst chappy so far!


	7. This Is How The Story Ends

Akatsuki entered the house first. Pein followed her.

"Go to your room, I'll be there in a minute."

She looked at him apprehensively but did as she was told. Pein entered her room with his arms full. He set his burden on her bed. There was a multi-ended whip, a hanger, a blindfold, some rope, and a shot labeled 'truth serum'. He really couldn't be serious, right? Wrong. Pein is always serious!

He grabbed the blindfold and tied it over her eyes. She flinched slightly. He got the truth serum and stuck her in the neck. Her eyes got big, wide, and shiny. He kept the needle in her. He tore her bottoms off and angled the hanger so the slightest pressure would cause it to enter her and stab her. He kept the whip and rope by his side. He hovered over her body.

"Did you really plan on leaving permanately?"

"No." She said in giggly voice.

"Is everything you told me on the way here true?"

"Yes." Her voice remained giggly.

He asked her questions for the rest of the night. If he found that she had lied, which was not often, he punished her with the hanger, whip and rope. Her punishments were harsher then anyone who came before her, because she told the truth more often they did. That both annoyed and pleased him at the same time.

Pein woke up next Akatsuki the next morning. He sat up and saw all the bottles of truth serum he had used on her. He shook her to see if he had made her OD on the stuff. Nope, she was still alive. She was a fighter, that much was for sure.

* * *

Akatsuki was never entered into the group. She did in fact, remain as Pein's little sex toy. But it gave her acceptance, so she didn't mind. And it is pointless to say that he did not mind at all or why.

* * *

Thanks for readng this story. Sorry that it got butchered there at the end. But nothing was coming to me for a really long time until now, so this is the end that I came up with. But at least no one died in this ending. I'm infamous for that.


End file.
